Hero
by cherryblu
Summary: The students and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will meet muggles with special gifts of their own. Don't know why the title is what it is. Possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight breeze flowing through the tree branches as an elderly man appears out of thin air. This man was an odd sort of person. He wore a robe of a royal blue color over a grey sweater and black slacks. A pointed hat sat on top of flowing white hair that was as long as his beard. Half-moon spectacles guided his warm and gentle blue eyes to the back door of a massive mansion just outside of Westchester, New York. The man stepped up to the door and with a wave of his hand, the door magically opened. Without making a sound, the man made his way to the upper levels of the mansion.

When the man reached a particular door, he waved his hand again and the door opened. It was a bedroom with a man sleeping peacefully on a large bed. The sleeping man had unique abilities of his own. The power to read other peoples minds. So, even in his sleep, he was still able to tell that there was an intruder in his room. His eyes shot open and sat up.

"Who are you?" Charles Xavier asked, already knowing the answer but not believing it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said, with a hint of a British accent in his voice. Continuing, he replies, "I am headmaster of an extraordinary school, much like you. A school of witchcraft and wizardry compared to your school of gifted youngsters."

"Is that how you found me?" Xavier asked. He searched the stranger's mind and found it too fantastic to believe, still.

Dumbledore nodded, "With the right incantations, just about anything is possible. But, however, it is the most unfortunate events that will unite our worlds together. Dark times are growing in the wizarding world, and your help is needed. On a Halloween night fifteen years ago, a Dark wizard had met his down fall by a one year old boy. Now he has risen again, and we cannot face him alone."

"How would mutants be able to help you in this war?" Xavier wanted to know. He was genuinely concerned for the sake of the magical community.

"The mutant gene itself is magical, in a way. It can withstand the most dreadful curses, as if it was a mere itch. However, any consumption of potions can be lethal. Mutants are in fact more powerful than wizards. By helping us, we have the advantage, as the Dark wizards have no knowledge of mutants and there abilities," Dumbledore replies. By that time, Dumbledore had conjured a chair and was sitting next to Xavier by his bed. Xavier didn't have to read his mind to tell that Dumbledore was telling the truth. His eyes told Xavier that what he was saying was true.

"I see," Xavier said, "but, if you don't mind me asking, what is happening in your world that requires such drastic measures?"

Dumbledore's eyes took on a sad look, "This one particular wizard, the Dark wizard I mentioned earlier, believed that non-magic folk were inferior to the magical world. He wanted to destroy them and all those who stood against him. He was an extraordinary wizard with a Dark mind. His hatred took over him, and he would do anything to have his way."

Xavier nodded, "I understand what you are saying. Mutants have not had it easy. People are afraid of what they do not understand. Some people, both mutant and human, believe a war is coming. A particular mutant had seen first hand what human prejudice can do to one's soul. Now, he will do anything to see that mutants are the ones on top. It is my belief that we can live together peace and prosperity."

"I agree. So will you help me? I do not know how long this will take, nor where the Dark Lord is," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I will help you. I will select several students and staff to make the journey to Hogwarts." Seeing Dumbledore's slight surprise, Xavier explained his own gift.

The sound of a grandfather clock could be heard in the hallway and Xavier and Dumbledore looked at the clock by Xavier's bed. It was two o'clock in the morning; they had been talking for a good hour. Dumbledore stood up and placed a tear-shaped bottle next to Xavier's clock. It gave off a soothing purple glow. "Give one drop to every person coming on this mission. The potion will allow them to see the school a little better."

"Yes of course," Xavier said. "Whatever that is necessary."

"I will keep in touch with you Charles," Dumbledore said. Without saying anything else, Dumbledore disappeared into thin air.

'_Just when I thought I knew just about everything,'_ Xavier thought to himself. Without another word, Xavier shut off his bedside lamp and drifted back to sleep, possibilities buzzing through his dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Greetings and salutations! In case you haven't noticed, this story is a crossover of Harry Potter and X-Men with a hint of cherry. It's a remake of the story _Mutants and Wizards_ I wrote under the username GambitFan in the cartoon section. The X-Men portion is going to be a combination of the movie and X-Men: Evolution, with the stuff from what I've seen in the movies and cartoon. But you'll have to bare with me on the Harry Potter portion, since it's been a while since I've read all the books all the way through. I do hope you like the story so far and don't forget to review.

Cherryblu


	2. Sorrow

It was a warm evening that July, even as the sun was setting. But sixteen-year-old Harry Potter kept jogging. That was one of Harry's rituals since coming home for summer holiday. Jog four miles in the morning and jog another four miles in the evening. All forms of exercise were Harry's way of dealing with the pain of loosing Sirius, his godfather. The thought of his godfather made Harry push harder in his running. "It's my fault," Harry panted. "Everything's my fault."

"Hooo," Harry looked up to see Hedwig flying towards him with a letter tied to his leg. Harry stuck out his arm and Hedwig perched on his arm. With his other arm, he untied the letter and thanked Hedwig, "Hoooo," the owl replied before taking off.

_Hey Harry,_ it was a letter from Ron,_ We haven't heard from you in a while. Are you doing alright? Well, anyways, pack your stuff, 'cuz we're going to pick you up around noon tomorrow. Oh boy! I sure can't wait till you get here! Fred and George made some fantastic stuff you ought to see. D'you think they will be able to try them out on your cousin? No, that would not be such a good idea. Well, Hermione will be arriving the day after tomorrow, so that'll leave us some quality guy time with the rest of my brothers, if you know what I mean. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Ron._

"Heh, Ron, you're a nutter," Harry grinned as he decided to walk the rest of the way back to Number Four Privet Drive. When he got home, he took the stairs two at time, ignoring the nasty looks from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. However, when Harry got to his bedroom, he discovered a disturbing sight.

"Dudley, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing in my room?" Harry asked, half amused and half irritated. Dudley had discovered Harry's secret stash of sweets under the loose floor board. Even though Dudley lost a lot of weight since forth year, the entire house hold were still under a strict diet. Dudley's eyes bugged out like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Without bothering to wipe off the chocolate icing from his chin, Dudley said, "You haven't been following the diet! I'm gonna tell Mum and Dad!" Dudley threatened.

"No! Don't go telling them I haven't been following the diet!" Harry feigned fright. "Then I'll just have to tell them that you've been cheating on your diet too."

"I'll pound your face in."

"You have to catch me first," Harry shot back.

Dudley's face screwed up as he weighed his options. "Oh fine then!" He got up and waddled out of Harry's room. After putting the floorboard back into its original spot, Harry sat down and started doing sit-ups. When he was finished, Harry pulled off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror on his dresser drawers. The intense work outs had left its mark on Harry's body. Hard muscle replaced the baby fat that covered his body. Compared to the other summers with the Dursleys, this had been the best one. True to their words, the Order of the Phoenix made sure Harry got the best treatment from the Dursleys. Basically, they let Harry do whatever he wanted and they left him alone.

After stuffing as much stuff as he could into his school trunks, Harry got up to take a shower. But before Harry could turn on the water in the adjoining bathroom, he heard a dog barking through the open window of his room. Harry raced to his room, "SIRIUS!" he shouted. But it was only neighbor's dog, playing catch with a fifteen-year old girl. "Sirius," Harry whispered. From the room below, Uncle Vernon shouted, "BOY! Stop with that entire ruckus! You plan on using the shower, or are you going to flood the bathroom?"

Wiping away tears, Harry replied, "Yes, Uncle Vernon. Sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry stood up and made his way to the shower. As Harry took his shower, a card fell through the open window and landed gracefully on Harry's bed.

'_Happy Birthday, Harry. With much love, Hermione.'_

* * *

In the pilot seat on the Blackbird, an African-American woman with striking white hair gazed at the serene view ahead of them. Sitting next to her was a gruff looking man with thick, dark hair and wild side burns. A sharp looking blade was sticking out of one of his knuckles and the man was using it to peel an apple. Charles Xavier sat behind the wild looking man, studying notes about the students of Hogwarts. The rest of the passengers were Rogue-18, Kurt Wagner-17, Bobby Drake-18, Tabitha Smith-16, Kitty Pryde-16, Scott Summers-18, and Jean Grey-18, sleeping soundly as the Blackbird flew across the Atlantic.

Several hours later, Xavier woke them up. "We're almost there. You can even see the castle from here," Xavier said. He motioned with his hand, one by one, the students stood up to see the view.

"That's, like, wow," Kitty said. The castle sat not too far from a cliff hanging over the ocean. A vast forest spread north, right behind the castle. To the east, an enormous lake sparkled in the dying rays of sunlight. The lake was at least four or five football fields long, with a tiny cottage nestled on the north end of the lake and the edge of the forest. A stadium of some sort can also be seen from the Blackbird, with several hoops sticking high into the air. Even further in the distance, if that was possible, thick clouds of smoke could be seen, trailing a train to a village in the far corners of the school grounds.

"This," Bobby said, "is going to be a one-of-a-kind adventure."

* * *

SHOkashi: Sorry about confusing you, but English was never my best subject, and I bet you can see why. But don't let that deter you from continuing to read my story.

Then Kat Said: Glad you liked it!

IISGREAT: Are you psychic?


End file.
